


It Happened One Night

by Chelseadaggz



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Outlaw Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelseadaggz/pseuds/Chelseadaggz
Summary: One reckless and passionate night has the ability to change Regina Mills' life forever - the question is, will she choose to accept her fate? OQ AU OQ FF Non-Magical AU





	1. Chapter 1

She felt numb, her mind absolutely empty of anything other than that night, the night that had led her to here. She was sitting on her sofa, both feet planted firmly on the ground, her elbows resting on her thighs with her hands clasped and dangling in the space between her knees. There was complete silence all around her, her sister still sleeping no doubt. She wasn't a morning person, Zelena, and especially not at the weekend. They usually rose around 6am on a weekday, Regina sometimes earlier, before they'd ready themselves for the day, one would take control of breakfast whilst the other would ready briefcases and then they'd eat and leave together for work.

She was the Mayor for godsake, she kept a whole town standing, she met with some of her harshest critics daily and had to fight to convince them that she was worthy of leading them - she was, she'd had two very successful terms unopposed and was comfortably in her third term now. She was afraid of nothing...nothing but _this._

It was silly really, being afraid of a little white stick that had been between her legs a couple of minutes ago as she'd peed on it - the whole process rather undignified in her opinion but then, so was the night that had gotten her here - waiting for a line that would confirm she was being foolish and that she could finally forget about that night - she couldn't, she'd tried but she still couldn't get it out of her mind - or waiting for two lines that would change her life forever.

She'd never really thought about this possibility, this outcome. She certainly hadn't when she'd been pressed against the brick wall of the alley between the Rabbit Hole and The Mad Hatter's Tea Rooms with his tongue in her mouth and his hand up her skirt. It was just a bit of fun after a hard week, a bit of fun with a total stranger whom she'd never seen before and she hadn't seen him since - not that she saw many other than those who frequented the town hall or Granny's diner at stupid o'clock in the morning for a strong caffeine fix - either way, it was not supposed to turn out like this.

She had liked him though, she remembers that much even with her hazy memory of that night. He'd made her laugh, had helped her open up and he hadn't been leering at her, in fact, it had been quite the opposite.

She couldn't make out the features of the man in her memory but she knows his hair was fair, shaved at the sides and longer on top. He'd had stubble to match, rough salt and pepper grey flecked stubble that had felt positively sinful when he'd dragged it down the skin of her neck, over the swells of her breasts as he'd buried his mouth between them. And dimples...there had been dimples denting his cheeks...they'd been the appeal for her if she recalls correctly, her eyes had fallen to them whenever he'd smiled and they'd winked at her.

He'd had a thing for biting his lip too, smiling at her in a way that had had her squeezing her thighs together and wondering what it'd feel like to do it for him...she'd _suggested_ it. They'd both been drunk - she'd been drunker - and so their inhibitions had been swallowed with the 7th shot of tequila they'd sunk... _or was it the 8th?_

Either way, it didn't matter. It had been a weak moment for her but the promise of never seeing him again had made the experience feel all the more illicit and exhilarating.

Right now though, right now she didn't get quite the same buzz as she had then.

* * *

" _You really don't look like you want to be here."_

_She turned, snarky reply readied on her tongue, to find herself quite stunned when kind blue eyes met her own. It was him, 'dimples' as she'd been calling him in her head since she'd arrived an hour earlier. "Well aren't you perceptive" and if it had been anyone else, her haughty tone most certainly would've carried, he would've heard the sarcasm dripping from every syllable and would have backed off but it wasn't anyone else, it was him, the man she'd been shamelessly ogling for the last 43 minutes and so she stunk of flirtation._

" _Birthday party?" he asked, no doubt catching sight of the banners hung all about the place and, more obvious a hint, the hat that had been placed upon her head with a snap of elastic that she was sure was slowly slicing through the skin of her chin._

" _I refer you to my earlier answer," she replied in lieu of an actual answer and she found herself smiling with him when he pulled the bar stool in front of him out in order to move closer to the bar before pulling it back and sitting upon it. She gave him a rather pointed look which he ignored with that smirk still in place - and those dimples!- before he gave her his own look, clearly still waiting for an answer. She rolled her eyes and turned her gaze back to her - almost empty - martini glass, swirling the olive around the inside before lifting the toothpick to her mouth and taking it between her teeth, sliding the olive off slowly into her mouth._

_He was watching her closely, his eyes on her lips and if she hadn't felt a little buzzed already she more than likely would've told him to shove off but even the thought that he was getting turned on by her little display had heat flaring in her stomach._

_She nodded in answer finally as she chewed delicately, dropping the - now empty - stick into her glass before swallowing and admitting, in rather a contrast to her earlier confidence, "it's mine."_

_His eyes lit up then as he beamed at her, "well, happy birthday…"_

" _Regina," she finished for him after a short moment of thought, he clearly wasn't from here if he had no idea who she was. That took a little pressure off of her for now at least._

" _Happy birthday, Regina" he offered his hand, smiling all the more when she took it and accepted his shake before he told her "I'm Robin."_

* * *

A whole month she'd been in denial for now because there it was, as clear as day, the result that was indeed going to change her life forever. She was having a baby.

Her hands trembled as she leaned forward enough to grab the test from atop it's box on the coffee table, her breath hard to find as she looked down at those two little lines. _A baby._ She was going to have a _baby._ "Fuck."

"A little too early in the day for cursing, don't you think?" came the sound of her sister's voice from the hallway, apparently she'd finally arisen. _Double fuck._ "Thank the lord, I smell coffee!"

Regina listened to the sound of her sister's excited footsteps carrying her towards the kitchen where there was indeed a pot of coffee freshly brewed and waiting for her. " _You are my favourite sister!"_ came Zelena's voice once more along with the clink of a spoon against ceramic. It was automatic, Regina's reply of "I'm your only sister," and it would usually pull a laugh from Zelena but instantly the clinking stopped and was replaced with the sound of the redhead's footsteps growing closer as she padded her way into the living room, sharp blue eyes filled with a concern Regina hadn't seen since her father had died two years ago.

"What's wrong?"

She looked at her sister for a long moment, her lips gently parted and her heart racing as she fought down the bile burning at her throat. She'd dropped the test into the deep pocket of her favourite grey cardigan before Zelena had arrived but she wasn't quite sure why she had. They told one another everything, it had been the basis of their relationship since they'd found out about one another 6 years ago at Cora's funeral - it was the only way they'd been able to build anything.

Zelena had told Regina of the resentment she'd held for her, of the time she'd had with their mother, of the family she'd been surrounded by for all of her life. Regina had then told her of the abuse she'd suffered at her mother's hand for the first ten years of her life and how, when her father had finally realised what his wife had been doing, he'd packed up their things and brought Regina to Storybrooke, leaving only his keys and divorce papers laid out upon the dining room table. They hadn't seen anything of her since then.

They'd been able to repair damage done by Cora, with the help of Henry, over the years and now were as close as Regina thought she could be to anyone. She loved her sister and Zelena loved her back wholeheartedly.

She patted the seat beside her with large, sorrowful eyes as she told her "sit down…" swallowing down her fears before continuing "there's something I have to tell you."

* * *

" _I shouldn't be doing this," she breathed on a moan when he sucked at her pulse point, one hand kneading her breast and the other keeping her leg hooked around his hip with fingers curled behind her knee. "I'm the Mayor-"_

" _I don't think I'd be able to function if you were the Mayor of my town." he pressed kisses along the slope of her neck and the hard edge of her jaw before he bit down gently and pulled a whimper from her. The night had been cold when she'd arrived here but with him pressed so tightly against her and the heat he was administering with every kiss he placed upon her flushed skin, she could feel nothing of the cold night air. "Meetings spent breathless in your presence," he breathed into her skin, onto her lips, "nights spent imagining you bent over your desk, wet and ready for me…" he groaned at the thought before attacking her mouth with vigour once more and all else in her mind faded for the moment._

* * *

"When I told you two to get a room," Zelena teased, still a little confused as to what had Regina so upset, that little tryst had been weeks ago, surely she wasn't still embarrassed.

"Shut up and let me finish" Regina groused, eyes on her bouncing knees.

* * *

_She sighed gratefully at the feeling of her back pressed against satin sheets rather than the rough brick of the alleyway, her reservations at bringing him back to her home gone for the night at least._

_He was even more gorgeous with his clothes off, discarded beside her own on her bedroom floor, and only the light of the moon illuminating the hard lines of his body, his chest, his abs. He smirked at her ogling before he kneeled on the bed, using a palm pressed into the mattress beside her head before he was shifting so that he was hovering over her, dropping his gaze to the length of her body, bare and ready for him._

" _Are you sure you want to do this, Regina?"_

_God, she loved the way he said her name, it made her feel special, made her feel wanted. She licked her lips - a nervous trait that she couldn't help - but nodded all the same. "I'm sure, Robin." She lifted a hand to trail soft fingers up his stomach, loving the way she had to relax her fingers as they rose and fell over toned muscle. She looked up from beneath thick lashes, lifted her head from her pillow enough to flick her tongue over his lip, chuckling quietly when he followed her back down before she brushed her lips against his own and whispered "I want you."_

* * *

"Wow," Zelena breathed after a long moment, her brilliant blue eyes filled with a surprised amusement as she complimented "go little sis." Regina said nothing in return though and that had the redhead's concern returning, her coffee still untouched and cooling in her lap as she asked "so what's got you so-" she was cut off when the brunette pulled her hand from her pocket, a little white stick resting atop her open palm. " _Oh…_ "

"Yeah…" Regina breathed, eyes on the test just the same as Zelena's, "oh."

"What are you going to do?"

She let out a humourless laugh, eyes glazing as she tapped into the absolute chaos of her mind for a moment, nerves on edge and throat thick with both nausea and the need to cry. "I don't know…"

Zelena shifted a little closer beside her, their pajama clad thighs brushing lightly. Her sister wasn't one for great shows of affection and so it made it all the more difficult not to cry when she lifted an arm to wrap around Regina's shoulders. "Are you going to…"

"Keep it?" Regina finished for her, turning her head to find Zelena nodding, a gesture she returned because "yes," she was, "definitely."

The redhead seemed to breathe a sigh of relief...of worry? Regina wasn't quite sure but she was at least comforted when her sister promised "well, whatever happens," she squeezed the brunette against her a little tighter, "I won't let you go through this alone."

She allowed a single tear to fall as she nodded, her expression crumbling as one tear led to more and she began to shake. Zelena didn't coddle her, something was thankful for, but remained still and steadfast by her side. She had absolutely no idea what she was going to do but she knew one thing - her child deserved to know it's father...but how to find him?


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing, her extensive search - with the help of Sidney, her most trusted of advisors (though she hadn't told him why she'd been searching for the man, he'd been known to grow rather jealous when it came to Regina having any kind of admirers and though she'd never led him on, she found he was easier to handle when he believed himself to be the only man fighting for her affections) - had turned up absolutely nothing. A full six weeks of trawling through every 'Robin' she could find in the yellow pages - none of them British - and still she had absolutely no idea of how to find the father of her unborn child.

So far, with her only being 10 weeks along, she was barely showing - in actual fact she merely looked as though she'd eaten a big lunch should anyone catch sight of her figure from behind her bag or a book or a file or her desk - and so only herself, her sister and her doctor knew about the pregnancy. She'd been sure to schedule an appointment only an hour after having taken the test herself both to confirm it and to ensure that she get herself prepared and in good health for this child. She had half a mind to just keep it all to herself until she could no longer hide her swollen belly - perhaps she would. It would save her the embarrassment of questions about the father. She was the Mayor of a small town, everyone knew everything about one another and they most certainly knew that their Mayor had been single since the death of her high school sweetheart over a decade ago.

Her heart ached when she thought of her Daniel. This had been their dream. He'd always encouraged her career and she his and they'd promised that no matter how demanding their work lives, they would never sacrifice their home life. A baby had always been on the cards for them - it felt bittersweet that she was now going to do this without him.

She gathered the scattered papers from her desk - she'd googled " _how to find someone you know nothing about"_ in her foolish desperation and, of course, it'd told her nothing helpful - before opening her drawer and slipping them inside. It was 3pm and she needed to go. Emma, one of her oldest friends and the mother to her Godson, Henry, had called earlier, told her that things at the office were a little hectic with the new deputy starting the following morning and so would she mind picking the boy up and keeping him occupied for a couple of hours until she could get away. Regina had agreed instantly.

"I'm on my cell if anything extremely important comes up and can't wait," she informed her assistant as she closed the door to her office and locked it behind her, "but otherwise, just take a message and let whoever it is know that I will be sure to call them back first thing in the morning." She was only leaving two hours early and was quite sure that nothing too pressing was going to pop up at this time of day.

"And George?"

She stilled with her hand still on the handle and the other still clutching the keys in the lock, a deep groan rumbling within her throat at the very mention of the man. He was a pain in her ass and one she most certainly didn't need at the moment. He was a member of the Storybrooke council and a very vocal one at that. He lived off of his father's money - still - and gave no real input. He was just an idiot who enjoyed exerting his power and his family's reputation in the town - especially over a woman, he'd been opposed to every single one of Regina's terms as Mayor.

"Placate him with promise of a meeting first thing tomorrow morning," she breathed tiredly, "that should keep him quiet should he come calling."

Anita nodded her understanding before looking back to her computer and finishing the email she'd been drafting. Regina found her eyes remaining on the woman, looking from her face to the photo frame on her desk beside her computer tower. Three smiling faces; Anita, her husband Roger and their two year old daughter, Amelia. It had something inside of Regina aching at the sight of them happy, content and loved.

"Was there something else, Madam Mayor?"

Her mouth dropped open, the memory of another British voice using her title in very different circumstances flashing through her mind. "Uh...no," she stammered, turning to hide the sudden flush colouring her cheeks and her neck. "No, that's all for today."

* * *

It wasn't often that she got to spend time with her Godson, she'd certainly been able to do it more when he was a baby. There'd even been days that she'd asked to take him into the office with her and had spent more time playing with him on his portable playmat than she had actually _working._ They were extremely fond memories and being here, watching as he emerged from the school building surrounded by a crowd of his friends, much taller than she'd ever seen him and growing into a handsome young man, it had her silently promising that she'd do more with him.

He brightened the moment he laid eyes on her, his smile bright as he turned to say bye to his friends - she found their secret handshake so very precious - before he took off at a run towards her, his backpack bouncing wildly upon her back. She couldn't help but chuckle affectionately at the sight of him, opening her arms out and accepting him into them with a warm hug once he'd reached her.

"Auntie Regina!" he greeted excitedly, his arms tight around her waist and his cheek pressed to her chest, "I didn't know you were coming today."

She grinned and laid the side of her head atop his soft hair, stroking her hand up and down his back as she told him "your Mom had to work late," he pulled back to look at her, his smile still in place and causing hers to grow, "she called and asked if I could watch you for a couple hours," her hand curled over his shoulder as she tilted her head and asked "is that okay with you?"

Henry nodded instantly and vigorously before following her gentle guide and walking beside her towards the parking lot with an arm still looped around her waist, completely unbothered by the display of affection towards her despite the amount of his peers around them. She knew it would change one day, when he'd grown older and cared more about his image but for now she'd simply revel in the feeling of it and push back the thoughts of whether her own child would feel the same about her as Henry did.

* * *

"You're still wearing it!" Henry pointed out with a grin when her necklace fell from its place in her shirt.

She cast her eyes down, the bright red apple pendant gleaming in the artificial light of her kitchen from its silver chain. "Of course I am, Henry" she replied with a smile as she portioned and plated their lasagna, thinking to save Emma a little for when she got off work - the woman was a good mother but when it came to just herself, she was hopeless - in a tupperware box that she left beside the fridge. "It's the most precious thing I own."

Regina nodded pointedly at the salad bowl, smiling in thanks when Henry jumped down from his seat and grabbed it for her before making his way to the dining room with her following close behind. "I picked it out myself, you know" he informed her - Emma had already told her, had gushed over the way he'd meticulously searched through the jewellery store for something that he deemed fit for her - as he put the bowl in the middle of the table and moved to take his seat.

"I know, sweetheart" she replied warmly as she placed his plate in front of him before putting her own down and taking the seat beside his at the head of the table. Henry had already brought his juice and her lemonade in as well as their cutlery so alls that was left to do was eat. She tucked her necklace back inside the safety of her shirt to keep from dirtying it before cutting a slice of lasagna and blowing on it.

He'd gotten it for her for her birthday along with a homemade card that she'd left up for weeks before filing it away with the rest of the things Henry had ever made for her. She was going to make a scrapbook someday, something to embarrass him with once the girl phase began - something she most definitely didn't want to think about right now. He'd told her that it had reminded him of her, of her tree and the afternoons they'd spent picking ripe apples and making apple pies and turnovers. She'd forced back her tears until she'd made an excuse to use the bathroom and had worked at settling her emotions. He was easily her favourite person in all of the world.

It was only after they'd both taken the first bite of their food that they heard the front door opening and closing, followed by the heavy thud of boots being kicked off beside the door - Henry laughed at Regina's eye roll because they both knew that his mother wouldn't think to store them neatly in the coat closet until they were to leave for the evening - and then the sound of flat-footed footsteps that moved straight towards the kitchen.

"Oh," came a relieved groan, "you are an absolute godsend, Regina Mills!" and moments later a rather tired looking Sheriff appeared in the dining room doorway. "Well hello there, family."

"You could've easily gotten yourself a plate, you uncivilised heathen" Regina grumbled with no heat as she returned to her own meal once Emma had plunked herself down and ruffled a hand through Henry's hair before tucking in with an appreciative moan that stroked the Mayor's ego just a little.

"Long day, Mom?" Henry asked with a raised eyebrow and a laugh at the way his mother was practically inhaling her food, earning yet another eyeroll from Regina.

"If you prepared yourself some breakfast and lunch the night before, you wouldn't find yourself starving throughout the day."

Emma's fork lifted, its prongs pointed towards Regina as she finished her mouthful before teasing "you are going to make a wonderful husband someday," Henry chuckled at her deadpan expression, "you know that? And yes kid," she turned to her son before spearing some lettuce onto her fork, "it was a _very_ long day."

The boy chuckled at his mother before returning to his meal, both completely focused on their lasagna as Regina watched the pair.

Emma had been a young mother, at only eighteen years old she'd found herself pregnant and in something of a hole. She'd confessed to Regina one night that she'd thought of giving Henry up for adoption, not because she hadn't wanted him but because she'd wanted him to have his best chance. Regina had understood her reasoning but had thanked the gods that teenage Emma had decided that she was going to turn her life around and give that to her child herself.

She'd instantly taken to the young mother and her child when they'd found themselves in her little town and had taken them under her wing. They'd lived here in the mansion for the first year or so whilst Emma had found her footing as a waitress at Granny's and a part-time deputy to a severely understaffed and overworked Graham Humbert. It'd been hard the day they'd moved out, she'd helped her friend move all of their stuff into their new apartment - Emma's first having been a child in the system and she'd been so proud when she'd broken the news to Regina. Sad but so very proud of herself - and there had been tears when the time to say goodbye for the night had come but Emma had reminded her, through her own tears, that they only lived a couple of blocks away, not an entire city.

It'd been hard those first few weeks without her best friend and her favourite little boy wandering the halls and getting under her feet but she learned to be okay with them, her happiness for them outweighing her need to keep them closeby and now here they were - still just as close, if not more, than they were before and an integral part of the town.

A part of her wanted so badly to share the news of her pregnancy with them but the very thought of Henry asking about the father - " _who is he?" "how do you know him?" "_ where _is he?" -_ had her swallowing down the confession. She couldn't let him know just what an idiot she'd been, couldn't have any kind of negative judgement clouding those beautifully dark eyes. Perhaps she would tell Emma, however. The woman had always been rather adept at finding people, her skills would come in handy during Regina's search and she knew the younger woman would think no less of her. Henry was the very proof of that.

* * *

She'd spent the night in Zelena's bed, too many thoughts running through her head and anxiety flaring up within her.

" _What if I never find him?" she asked with eyes focused on the ceiling and hands folded upon her stomach atop the covers. Her sister had fetched her some water from the kitchen, her nausea having abated for a little while. She had no idea why they called it 'morning sickness' when it ran throughout the day._

" _You will," Zelena assured her, lifting a hand to lay it over both of Regina's, her smile filled with the faith and the hope that Regina couldn't seem to muster for herself, "and if not then you're still not alone," she gave her hand a gentle squeeze that had dark eyes filling with tears of gratitude before she continued "but you're going to need to get some sleep, you're growing a human being inside of you after all."_

_Regina laughed gently before nodding and watching as Zelena burrowed deeper beneath the covers and allowed those piercing eyes to close with her hand still holding her sister's._

Now she was sat in her office once more, looking through the few notes that Anita had handed her when she'd arrived, glad to find that George hadn't made an appearance the previous day after she'd left. She did, however, see that Emma had requested a meeting to introduce her to the new deputy and had sent off an email of confirmation to her friend, accepting the request and taking note that it was only a half hour away.

It was still strange, after so long of only knowing Graham as the town's Sheriff, for Emma to have taken it over once he'd left for bigger and better things. She filled the role well despite her heartbreak at the loss of her mentor and, Regina suspected, love interest.

Perhaps she'd pull the woman aside after the meeting, discuss the prospect of her help in finding Robin...it was worth a shot, Regina thought. For now though she set an alarm on her phone for 9:55am and asked her assistant to hold off all calls until after her meeting with Emma. She was going to allow herself some time to rest her eyes and catch up on a little of the sleep she'd missed last night.

* * *

It was the voices that woke her, as opposed to her phone alarm, and she found herself jerking awake in her seat, feeling rather dishevelled and wanting nothing more than to close her eyes and fall back into her slumber but, as she blinked open her eyes and looked to the large, stainless steel clock on her wall, she found it to be 9:50am and realised that, for once, Emma was early.

She let out a quiet groan as she dropped her legs down from the surface of her desk and proceeded to stretch out her stiff body, sighing contentedly at the gentle pop that came when she moved her arms out behind her. Her neck was rather sore but it was a pain she could ignore for now.

She sighed gently at the beep that came before Anita's voice, "Sheriff Swan is here, Madame Mayor" - she wondered if she was ever going to be able to hear that again without thinking of Robin - "with the town's new deputy, would you like me to show them in?"

Regina replied as she switched her alarm on her phone off before moving over to the jug of water she kept in the corner of her room along with a kettle and a tea set. She filled three glasses and moved to take two over to her desk for Emma and the deputy before returning to fetch her own, turning with a practised smile when she heard the door open. "Good morning, Sheriff Swan," she always gave Emma the respect of using her title during business hours, "and welcome to Storybrooke…" she trailed off, allowing for the new deputy to answer but when they didn't, she finally lifted her eyes, having still been turning to greet them, and found the glass slipping from her fingers and smashing upon the floor as her heart practically stopped in her chest of the sight of him. "Robin…" she breathed, every trace of oxygen leaving her body as her mind short-circuited and she found her vision growing a little hazy at the edges.

He smiled back at her, those dimples denting his cheeks in the way that'd made her insides melt all those weeks ago. "Thank you, Madame Mayor" and _god,_ did he know how much that'd turned her on that night? "It's good to be here."


	3. Chapter 3

" _This isn't why I spoke to you tonight," he whispered, trailing his fingertip down her spine, eyes on the digit though his focus was on her. She was laying on her front, still beautifully bare with her cheek pressed into her pillow, face turned towards him. She didn't answer but her silence encouraged him on. "I don't regret it happening," his lips curled as he laughed softly, "not in the slightest but," he moved back up her back, "I just don't want you to think that I set out to seduce you."_

_She chuckled lowly, "and who says it was you that seduced me?"_

" _Touché," he gave back, leaning down to press a kiss to her bare shoulder and pulling a warm hum of contentment from her. "I just found myself entranced by you," he continued, lips brushing her soft skin, "I had to talk to you."_

_Her eyes crinkled with her smile as she nuzzled her head in further against the pillow, almost shyly before she replied "well," and steeled herself for the confession, "I'm glad you did."_

_His head lifted at that as he asked "you are?" with a smile that reeked of a hope they weren't allowed to have._

_Still though, despite knowing she was soon going to have to say goodbye to him, she nodded and replied "I am."_

_He breathed a tender laugh before encouraging her to roll onto her side with a gentle palm on her side and whispering "good" against her lips before capturing them in a deep and lingering kiss that had her sighing and melting into him._

* * *

She felt sick to her stomach as she looked at the very man she'd spent the last month and a half searching for only to have him standing before her, smiling as though he hadn't altered her entire universe 8 weeks ago - of course, he didn't actually _know_ that he had but still.

"You two know each other?"

Robin's smile widened as he replied with a coy "You could say that."

When no one commented any further - Regina was simply too stunned to do anything more than swallow her nausea down - Emma laughed awkwardly and drawled a slow "Okay then…" before she moved towards the two chairs that Regina had put out for them both and asked "shall we get this over with?" and when her friend only remained staring, lost in her thoughts, Emma prompted "Regina."

The brunette startled, jumping on the spot before her brain seemed to catch up with her reality and she moved to stand behind her desk, working at pulling her mask back into place. It wouldn't do to fall apart now. "What did you want to discuss, Sheriff?"

"Well," Emma sighed as she dropped down into her chair, smiling politely as she waited for Robin to do the same, before she continued "I was going to introduce my new deputy but it seems you too have already met before," Regina could hear the subtle underlying question that she would no doubt be asked later, "so it's really just a case of going over our plan for the Winter Festival."

Regina internally groaned, with all that had been going on - with the tiny person now growing inside of her - she'd completely forgotten about the Winter Festival. "In all honesty, I haven't really had a chance to properly think about it."

"Well then," Emma shrugged, "allow us to help. In all honesty, the only thing we need you to do is sign the zoning permit and show up on the night and give one of those wonderfully interesting speeches you're so good at giving."

"Both your input and your sarcasm has been noted," she replied, pulling a chuckle from the two opposite her. "But I will most certainly accept the out, thank you." And then, "Are you sure you have the time though? It's not the smallest of tasks."

"You're forgetting I have one of the most organised and dangerous party planners on my side."

Regina outwardly groaned that time.

"Now, now Madam Mayor" Regina's eyes automatically found Robin's at that - he was smirking at her, those dimples denying his cheeks - before she quickly looked back at Emma, "you promised to play nice after last year's debacle."

Regina's lips parted as she exclaimed "That was not my fault!"

"Oh no," Emma drawled sarcastically, "the cotton candy just _jumped_ from your hand and found its way into her hair."

"The details of that day escape me," Regina waved Emma off, "I can barely remember it now."

The blonde snorted a laugh, "Sure." She cleared her throat, shaking off the moment thankfully before turning to Robin and asking "do you have any questions for either of us?"

He looked to Emma, nodding "I do," before turning to Regina and asking "Do you have any kind of facilities in which I could arrange after-school activities for the kids of Storybrooke? You know," he elaborated, "sports and social events? I wasn't quite sure if any had already been instated."

Full lips parted, she hadn't been expecting that, before Regina replied "Uh...not that I know of."

"The school offers soccer practice and gymnastics on Tuesdays and Thursdays." Emma supplied.

Robin nodded, unimpressed if his expression was anything to go by, "That's great but I meant something that's more for the children, a place away from school and home that they can go to for a few hours and get both the exercise and the break that they need."

"And you'd run this? As well as being a deputy to the Sheriff?" Regina asked. In all honesty, she was a little impressed at his initiative.

He nodded, a small smile gracing his face. "I'd spend my free time fixing a place up, making sure it's safe and accessible for both children and parents and then, once it had been deemed appropriate by you Madam Mayor" a chill ran through her at that - she didn't miss the glint in his eyes that told her he knew exactly what he was doing - "I'd hold interviews for permanent staff and supervise when I was able in between shifts."

Regina's eyebrows rose, she couldn't help but feel impressed - and a little touched that his first thought was for the children of Storybrooke - and so she nodded slowly, "I think that, as long as it won't affect your work as Deputy-"

"It won't, I promise."

She couldn't help her smile, "then I don't see any reason why not." And then, "I believe I can give you the number of the best person to help in terms of finding the optimum space for it if you'd like?"

His smile widened in response, blue eyes bright as he replied with a genuine "thank you," his gaze lingering upon her own in a way that had her stomach fluttering with something other than nausea.

"Sounds like a plan," Emma interrupted the moment - had it been a moment? - with a slap of her palms on her jean clad thighs as she sat forward in her seat and asked "is that everything?"

Both Robin and Regina startled and looked to the blonde - there was a smirk not on her lips but certainly in her eyes that had Regina growing weary - nodding as Regina found her voice first. "Yes, I think so." She dropped her gaze to the files in front of her before looking back up and smiling politely at the two, mask dragged back into place once again, "we can set up another meeting in a couple of weeks to see how things are progressing."

"Aye, ate Captain," Emma saluted her, pulling a chuckle from Robin and glare from Regina before she stood from her seat and asked "dinner at the Granny's tonight?"

She knew it was, they did it every Wednesday night without question and so instantly the Mayor was able to understand that she was more than likely telling Robin where it was they were going to be later - where it was _Regina_ was going to be later - without physically telling him. Still, despite her suspicion, Regina answered with a definitive "I'll be there."

* * *

She dropped her keys onto the side table with a heavy sigh as she leant back against the front door to close it, eyes closed and head tilting back to rest against the whitewashed wood. He was here and he was here to stay.

She hadn't been able to get him off of her mind - not that she'd gone a day since he'd left without thinking about him, even before she'd found out that she was pregnant - since their meeting and she just knew that Emma was going to grill her about the awkward and charged exchange in her office. In all honesty, if it weren't for Henry, she probably would've begged tonight off and simply taken herself to bed for a long hot bath and a de-stress but she'd never cancelled on her godson and she certainly wasn't going to start now.

"Is that you, sis?"

A small chuckle rumbled in her throat at that as she shook her head and pushed up and off the door, slipping her heels off as she went with absolutely no intention of putting them in the closet in that moment. "Who else could it be?" She leaned against the kitchen door upon hearing the gentle clanging of pans and found Zelena putting away the dishes that had been drying upon the rack since that morning. "You have a love interest I don't know about?"

"I wish," the redhead muttered, reaching up onto her toes to put the soup pan away before closing the cupboard door and turning to rest her hip against the counter. "Good day at the office?"

"He's here." The words were out of her mouth before she'd even had time to process them, the need to tell someone overwhelming with how she'd had to keep it in for the past 6 hours.

Still, Zelena's brow furrowed as she asked confusedly "Who's here?"

Regina straightened up, "Robin."

Vibrant blue eyes widened as her sister asked, "Robin, the father of your unborn child, Robin?"

"Bullseye."

Zelena's lips parted in surprise, "Well shit."

"My sentiments exactly."

"How did you find out?" The redhead's arms folded over her chest, brow furrowing curiously, "did you run into him? See him through a shop window? How?"

She sighed heavily, shifting to rest tiredly against the door jamb once more. "He's the new deputy sheriff."

"You're joking!" Zelena exclaimed before gasping when Regina replied with a humourless laugh and _I wish I was,_ "well what the hell are you going to do?"

Her eyebrows rose as she shrugged and breathed "That is the million dollar question, isn't it?"

"Well, you have to-"

"All that I have to do right now is get ready and go meet Emma and Henry for dinner," she exhaled a heavy breath, "we can talk about it later, okay?"

"I'll wait up," Zelena replied assuredly.

Regina breathed a laugh before intoning "I'm sure you will," as she pushed off from the door jamb and made her way towards the staircase.

* * *

The diner was a little quieter than it usually was, the colder weather no doubt drawing out the secret chefs in patrons and keeping them indoors. She was glad that she'd grabbed one of her thicker coats before leaving but still almost sighed in relief at the feeling of the warm air washing over her the moment she stepped through the door.

They were in their usual booth at the back of the diner, right by the window and she smiled at the sight of Emma rubbing the top of Henry's head with her knuckles as he fought to get out from the hold she had around his neck with her other arm.

Regina gave a quick wave to Granny behind the counter before making her way over to the booth, unbuttoning her coat as she went and weaving through the chairs and tables on her way. In all honesty, she was glad she'd come. If she'd stayed, she'd have no doubt locked herself away in her room and thought of nothing but Ro-

"Hello again."

Her head snapped up at the sound of his voice, lips parting in surprise at the sight of him sitting in the very seat she usually did. "Robin…"

"Auntie Regina!" Henry cried, having finally escaped his mother's grip and catching sight of her.

"Oh, Jesus kid!" Emma groaned on a laugh as her son tried to clamber over her, "I'll just move shall I?" She laughed once more when he paid her no mind and just slid from the booth once she'd moved out of the way so that he could reach Regina.

Her gaze moved over to her godson, warming the instant he wrapped his arms around her waist - her pregnancy was going to be a little harder to hide once her belly swelled even only a little more - as she wrapped her own around him in return. "Hi, sweetheart."

He grinned up at her before nuzzling his head against her chest - she tried not to squirm with how sensitive she was at the moment, his movements drawing a little pain. She'd never push him away, not for anything - her eyes found Robin's over his head. Her stomach lurched at the way he was smiling at her, at the pair of them, kind blue eyes moving over them both. She could only stare in return.

"Okay, Henry!" Emma chuckled, "How about we let Regina breathe, yeah?"

"Oh," he laughed as he pulled back from her, looking up at her sheepishly, "sorry."

She shook her head, leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead before straightening out with a warm smile and telling him "You don't ever have to say sorry for giving me a hug like that, okay?"

He grinned and nodded, "Okay."

"Robin happened to be here when I arrived so I thought he could join us tonight," Emma explained as Henry moved to sit back down and she slid back into the booth beside him, barely containing her smirk as she asked "that okay with you?"

"Of course it is," Regina laughed the question off, her brow furrowed as though Emma was being absurd but inside she was screaming, especially as she realised that she'd be sitting beside him for the next hour or so, trying to make calm and coherent conversation. "I just need to uh…" she nodded with her head towards the bathrooms and smiled awkwardly as she dropped her coat onto the booth and muttered "if you'll excuse me."

* * *

She ran a hand through her hair as she let the bathroom door shut behind her, making sure to readjust her pencil skirt over the slight curve of her stomach so that it rested at her waist. She'd spent the last ten minutes curled over the sink attempting to curb her nerves and the nausea swirling in her gut. It wouldn't do to her sick here, not when questions that were unanswerable in present company could be asked.

Inhaling a steadying breath through her nose, she steeled herself for what was to come before yelping softly when a hand curled around her upper arm and tugged her into the shadows.

"What the hell are you-" the realisation that it was Robin who'd grabbed her, a smile curling at his lips as he looked her over, had her faltering for only a moment before she cleared her throat with a light cough and asked "what are you doing here?"

"I haven't had a chance to speak to you alone yet."

"I meant here in Storybrooke," his hands were on her waist having fallen to rest there upon pulling her close and she wasn't quite sure what to make of the fact that she felt absolutely no desire to push him away. "You could've told me that you were going to be the new town deputy! You left town!"

"I'd had the interview for the position that morning," he explained quietly, "I didn't see the point in leaving right away so I stayed the night."

"So you thought you'd seduce me and leave without telling me that you _could_ or _couldn't_ be the new deputy Sheriff!"

He lifted his hands defensively, "In all honesty I didn't think I was going to get the job," and then, because the idiot couldn't help flirting with her, he grinned "and anyway," he moved a hand to the wall behind her to support him as he leaned closer, "I thought it was _you_ that seduced me?"

Her eyes automatically dropped to his lips as she fell back against the wall, shrinking away from him despite the echoes of arousal already thrumming through her with having him so close again. He smelt _good._ "Th-that's beyond the point." She gasped when he lifted his free hand and cupped her cheek, his thumb moving gently over her bottom lip.

"I've thought of nothing but these lips since the morning I left," he whispered, feeling her shuddered breath as it washed over the tip of his thumb, "and your expressive eyes," his own eyes fluttered closed as he drew closer to her, encouraged by the way she tilted her head upwards, "I've dreamt of nothing else."

The moment their lips touched, a whimper sounded in her throat. It felt right - certainly right enough to have her forgetting that they were currently hidden away very poorly in a shadowed corner opposite the women's toilets, visible to any who should look their way - as she opened her mouth to him at the feeling of his tongue licking at the seam of her lips. An arm lifted of its own accord, her hand moving to cup the back of his head with fingers threading through the short hair there as her other hand grabbed at the leather covering his side.

His own hand slid up from her cheek and into her hair, keeping her in place as he tilted his head and deepened the kiss further.

She was practically vibrating in his arms, desperate for breath yet hungry for all that he could give her. It was intoxicating, _he_ was intoxicating.

A moan rumbled in his throat when he allowed the hand he'd had on the small of her back - having trailed it around from her side to her back - moved down to knead at her rear before sliding even further down the back of her thigh to the bend of her knee as he tugged gently at it and smiled against her lips when she got the hint and lifted her leg to hook it over his hip, allowing him to get even closer to her.

He wanted her, she could feel it in the generous bulge that filled his jeans and, with the slickness she could feel in her panties as she shifted against him, she couldn't deny that she wanted him too - desperately.

Still though, they were in public. Something made very clear when the sound of a throat being cleared had them both pulling apart and turning their heads to find Granny throwing them quite the unimpressed glare.

"This is a place of business," she warned them, "and not _that_ kind."

"Sorry, Granny," Regina muttered as she allowed her leg to fall and pushed at Robin's chest to put some space between them. He didn't go far though with his fingertips still brushing her waist.

The old woman merely grunted in response, watching them for a moment longer before taking the corner to the kitchen and leaving them both flustered and red-faced.

"Well that was…"

"Awkward as hell?" Regina supplied with a breathless laugh, trying not to lose herself in his lust-darkened eyes. His lips were swollen and pink - God, she wanted to bite at them - and his hair was dishevelled. He looked _good_.

"You could say that again," he agreed on a laugh before he grew quiet, a gentle smile remaining as he lifted a hand to brush soft fingers through her hair, righting it for her. "I don't want you to think that this was my intention in following you, Regina or in taking the job at all." That hand slid down to cup her cheek in a way that she found strangely comforting, "It was certainly an aspect of it, believe me," he chuckled, "but this wasn't the plan."

Her head tilted heavier into his hand, "And just what was the plan?" It astounded her how quickly she'd been drawn to this man once more despite barely knowing him.

"A fresh start in a new town."

She quirked an eyebrow, "Running from something?"

He shook his head with a gentle laugh, those eyes trailing over her features as he confessed "It feels more like I'm running _towards_ something."

* * *

"What took you guys so long?" Henry asked the moment they neared the booth, his own suspicions far more PG than his mother's if the wry smile on Emma's face was anything to go by. Regina ignored the blonde completely however and instead smiled at her godson as she slipped into the booth.

"The line for the bathroom was big, sweetheart."

"Oh, okay," he smiled, easier to placate than his mother whose gaze was unwavering. Regina ignored her however and began studiously looking through a menu she knew like the back of her hand, tamping down her blush when Robin slipped in beside her, sitting much closer than was necessary.

"Do you know what you want to eat?" She tried to keep from jumping in surprise when Robin's hand found her knee beneath the table, his thumb rubbing over her jeans. Her gaze instantly shot to the two across from her to find Henry engrossed in his drawings and Emma engrossed in her.

The blonde's eyebrows were raised as she looked between the two of them - Robin was genuinely interested in the menu having never been in here before and so had absolutely no idea of the looks passing between the two women - and her lips pursed in a poorly contained grin that told Regina she knew _exactly_ what had been going on.

"Can I have a cheeseburger?"

Henry stole her attention for a moment as she asked, "With what on the side?" much to his dismay and Emma's amusement. They'd always had this kind of back and forth, this same argument ever since Henry was old enough to understand that he disliked most things green and adored fries just like his mother.

The two stared one another down across the table - catching Robin's amused attention also - a battle of expressions that Henry knew he would never win even as he kept strong. It was only when a smile began curling his lips that he broke with a laugh and bargained "If I have salad on the side can I have some fries too?"

The brunette's head tilted as her lips pursed with her smile. "Do you promise to finish your salad?" He nodded vigorously, pulling a laugh from them all before she shrugged and sighed, "and here was me thinking you were going to split my chocolate sundae with me."

As expected, Henry's eyes lit up as he asked "Really!?"

Regina shrugged once more, feigning disappointment as she pointed out, "You can't have fries _and_ chocolate sundae though so," she sighed, "I guess someone else will have to help me eat it."

"I volunteer!"

"No, pick me!" Robin and Emma both feigned excitement, throwing an arm into the arm and shifting restlessly in their seats.

"I don't _have_ to have fries…"

All three turned to him with lips parted and eyes overdramatically wide as Emma asked "But...you couldn't _possibly_ survive on a cheeseburger and salad _alone!_ "

"Mom!" he whined on a laugh, "stop making fun."

"Seriously though," she sobered after a moment, eyebrows raised, "you're going to just have salad?"

He eyed her suspiciously, "As long as I can have some of Auntie Regina's sundae afterwards."

"I'm not trying to trick you, kid."

"Good," and then, as he looked across the table at Regina, he asked, "so can I? Please?"

She chuckled softly before striking a deal, "As long as you eat all of your side salad and don't rush through it, I'd be happy to share my sundae with you, sweetheart."

Henry grinned, "Awesome!" before turning to his mother and engaging her in a conversation about burgers.

Regina's head turned when she felt a gentle squeeze upon her knee, still a little unsure of what to make of Robin having not had so much as a lengthy conversation since their night together.

"You're great with him," he complimented with a soft smile that had his dimples just barely denting his cheeks, "it's rather sexy."

"You find me disciplining my godson sexy?" she asked in disbelief.

"Regina Mills," he intoned, leaning a little closer and drawing her gaze to his lips, "I find absolutely _everything_ about you sexy," her cheeks burned with a blush, "but seeing your maternal side, the way you are with him, it just...I don't know," his own eyes dropped to her lips, " _does_ things to me."

Her exhale came out on a shaky breath as her lips parted and she subconsciously drew closer to him.

"Are you two gonna kiss?"

They shot apart, both turning their heads to find Henry frowning at them with a grimace as Emma only tried to choke down her laughter. "I, uh…"

"Are you blushing, Auntie Regina?!"

"I think she is, kid."

"Oh my god."

"Are you all ready to order?"

Regina let out a relieved breath at Ruby's appearance, trying to calm her burning cheeks as she studiously ignored Emma and hoped to distract Henry. She couldn't quell the realisation however that she _was_ about to let Robin kiss her...in front of the two most important people in her life. What did that mean exactly?


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of dinner had gone, thankfully, without another encounter as awkward as the first two despite the glances Granny threw her way whenever she passed their table - she was going to have to _double_ the amount of apples she donated to the woman's inventory this month - and she was unsurprised when, after squaring the bill between the three adults and saying their goodbyes, Robin asked if she'd allow him to walk her home. She'd wanted to reject his request but something in her - that same something that'd had her practically dry humping him in a public space - had her nodding softly.

He didn't take her hand whilst they walked nor did he walk too close, instead he began with, "I wanted to apologise."

Her brow furrowed in confused surprise as she turned to glance at him, fully aware of the nosy townsfolk walking on the opposite side of the street and unashamedly staring. It wasn't often she was seen with anyone other than her sister or godson and never with a man. Still, she ignored them and asked, "For what?"

The light breeze dislodged a strand of combed hair that fell to cover his eyes - it only heightened the attraction she felt towards him - prompting him to shake it out of his way before he breathed a heavy sigh and replied, "Multiple things, Regina." He looked forward for a long moment, gathering his thoughts and seemingly finding the best way of wording his apology before he spoke again. "I should've told you that night that there was a possibility of me sticking around," he shrugged, "Emma was nothing but enthusiastic during my interview, going as far as to suggest I think about packing my things already before I left." He looked at her guiltily, "It wasn't fair of me to keep that from you, especially with you being the Mayor and all."

"No, it wasn't."

He swallowed, nodding apologetically before continuing, "I also want to apologise for subsequently just showing up here after leaving so suddenly, I could've waited until you'd woken up and I could have found some way of contacting you afterwards. I didn't and don't want you to feel like you were nothing more than a one-night stand to me."

Her frown deepened as nerves swirled in her belly and she asked, "Is that not what I am?"

He stopped, actually stopped dead in his tracks and encouraged her to do the same as he reached for her hands. She allowed him the contact, despite the fact that they were still out in the open - why did he affect her so much? - and watched as his head shook and he replied, "God no, Regina." And then, with a shy smile as he rubbed his thumbs over the backs of her hands, he confessed, "it's actually part of the reason I asked to walk you home, as well as my apology," he assured her, "I wanted to ask if you'd be agreeable to going to dinner with me tomorrow night," and then, seemingly realising how forward he was being, he added, "or whichever evening is best for you?"

Regina sighed, shifting on her feet as she looked down the street, eyes moving but completely unfocused. Her head shook as she breathed, "Robin, I-"

"Before you give me a definite no," he interrupted, gently squeezing her hands and pulling her attention back to his face, "just give me a chance and if you really can't stand spending time with me, then I'll simply take it like a man and promise things won't become awkward between us."

"We barely even know one another," she tried to reason, "who's to say we'll even _like_ each other?"

"Oh believe me," he quirked a brow at her, tugging her a little closer by their joined hands, "I very much like you already, Madame Mayor."

Her eyes slammed shut as she whispered sharply, "You can't call me that."

She could almost _feel_ his confusion when he asked, "Why not?" on a gentle laugh, shifting his hands to twine their fingers in a way that felt incredibly intimate for two that had only met three times up to now.

She couldn't exactly tell him that it was because it sent arousal skittering through her every time with the memories of that first night so, instead, she merely shook her head and opened her eyes once more, telling him, "You just can't, okay?"

"Okay," he chuckled, still curious if the way he was looking at her was any indication but, instead of pressing the matter, he merely asked, "so will you do me the honour of allowing me to take you to dinner?"

She heaved a heavy sigh, eyeing him as she fought against every instinct in her body telling her no and, instead, nodded.

* * *

"I thought you were having dinner with Emma and Henry?"

She startled at the sound of her sister's voice, turning to find the redhead sitting with a pointedly raised eyebrow at the dining table across the foyer with fingers drumming against the worn wood. "I was," she replied - it was the truth, just not the _whole_ truth - dropping her keys onto the side table before toeing off her heels and making her way towards the other woman.

Zelena hummed, a face of feigned belief that had Regina drowning before she shrugged and assumed, "So you just happened to run into your British baby daddy on the way home then?"

"What? You're spying on me now!?" Regina asked, rage flaming in her stomach as she moved to stalk past her sister to the kitchen to grab herself a glass of water.

"Not at all," Zelena gave back, following her without pause, her slippers scuffing against the floor as she walked, "but when he has you pressed against the living room window practically sucking the lips from you face, how the hell am I supposed to miss it?"

Her eyes fell closed as she reached the refrigerator, fingers curling around the handle. "You saw that?"

"I practically heard you two going at it right there on the porch," her tone softened as she asked, "Regina, are you sure you're not going to get hurt by him?"

"He hasn't _done_ anything yet," she tried to laugh off her sister's concern but her own was still pounding like a heartbeat through her body. She pulled open the fridge, closing her eyes as the chill seeped into her skin, a welcome refreshment for a few long moments.

"And already you're making out on your own front porch," the redhead pointed out, "I mean, Christ, when Sidney took you out, you made sure he took you to the most remote place possible in town and drove yourself there so that he couldn't bring you home."

"And still he tried to kiss me," she shuddered, moving to pull a bottle of water from the fridge and turning to look at her sister properly. "I'm sorry for accusing you of spying on me."

Zelena laughed, "And I'm sorry for bombarding you with questions before you'd even stepped through the door. That wasn't fair of me."

"Then I suppose we're even."

She was stopped in her tracks once more as she moved to grab herself a glass for her water, this time for a reason that had her smiling, completely touched as her sister promised, "If he hurts you though, I'll rip him limb from limb."

* * *

When her phone buzzed, just as she'd gotten settled into bed for the night with hair freshly washed and blown out ready for the morning, she was unsurprised to find Emma's name - a picture of the blonde and Henry as the contact picture - on her screen.

"You took your time."

"Well, I thought I'd give you a chance to make your excuses before I call bull and find out the truth anyway."

Her eyes rolled as she breathed out a heavy sigh and settled further beneath the warmth of her duvet. "I will answer three questions, no more."

Emma chuckled on the other end, "You underestimate me Mayor Mills," and then, "three is all I need."

"Go on."

"Okay, number one. How is it that you know Robin?"

Predictable. "I met him on the night of my birthday at the Rabbit Hole."

Emma hummed thoughtfully, no doubt wondering how she hadn't noticed the pair chatting at any point before moving on with, "Number two. What is the nature of your relationship?"

Another predictability with the way she'd acted towards him in the diner and it wasn't a lie when she replied steadily, "Undecided as of yet."

"But you like him?"

Regina raised an eyebrow, "Is that question number three?"

"Shit, no!" Regina's responding laughter was cut short however when Emma continued, "Number three. When were you going to tell me that you're pregnant?"

And, well, fuck.

* * *

Emma arrived early the next morning, two coffees in hand - decaf for Regina, of course - and emerald eyes full of understanding that the brunette hadn't expected - but should have - with the way she'd kept the news from her best friend.

She didn't have long before her shift but she made no move to rush Regina as they settled themselves onto bar stools and sat in the silence for a few moments. Zelena was yet to wake and Regina had the day off with it being a Saturday. She felt fidgety as hell.

Nails tapped against the styrofoam of her cup as she inhaled a deep, steadying breath and confessed, "I haven't even told him yet."

"Are you going to?" Emma asked without judgement - in all honesty, Regina wasn't quite sure why she hadn't confided in the blonde straight away, given their history - their circumstances weren't quite the same but the result was, an unplanned pregnancy from something of a one night stand.

Regina's head shook as she shrugged and breathed, "I don't know," and then, lifting her gaze to find empathetic emerald eyes on her, she found herself tearing up as she confessed, "I have absolutely no idea what I'm going to do."

"You're keeping the baby though?" the blonde surmised needlessly, Regina's slowly swelling belly the proof of that even without the brunette's nod in response. A small smile spread across Emma's face as she breathed a laugh, "Mama Mills," and then, "it's got a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

* * *

She grinned at the way the blonde's shoulders instantly slumped when she stepped out of the mansion and made her way towards the yellow bug parked on Regina's drive, the prospect of work dampening her spirit.

They'd spoken some more before Zelena had appeared, bleary eyed and bed-headed, and Emma had realised that time was ticking on. She'd hugged Regina, whispered that she was there in whatever way she needed and, predictably, poked at Zelena for a little fun before she'd taken her leave.

Now, there was silence once more, save for the clinking of silverware on ceramic as her sister fixed them some tea, and Regina found herself thinking back over what Emma had asked her.

Was she going to tell Robin about the baby?

Realistically, she didn't really have a choice with the fact that he was now going to be a permanent resident here and there was no way that she was going to allow anyone to think that she was some common hussy that slept around - ignoring the fact that she'd taken a stranger home who'd impregnated her in the first place - and certainly not Robin. The very thought of him believing the baby to be anyone's but his had her stomach churning with something other than morning sickness.

She re-entered the kitchen, finding a cup of tea waiting for her on the island whilst her sister moved about the stove. Taking a quick glance, Regina's stomach growled at the sight - and smell - of one of her sister's famous English breakfasts cooking. Sausages and bacon, mushrooms with grilled tomatoes, eggs and beans all sizzling and popping away. There was bread in the toaster and a pot of tea ready for refills. "You are an angel."

"I know," Zelena replied with a gentle laugh, turning to flash a smile at Regina before turning back once more. "So, I'm guessing Emma knows?"

Regina sighed, "She does. Figured it out the moment she heard me order decaf over caffeinated coffee yesterday."

"She's far too perceptive for her own good," Regina hummed her agreement as she sipped at her tea, "so, what does she think of it all?"

She lowered her cup to her saucer and replied, "She just wanted to make sure that I wasn't driving myself crazy with it all, getting too into my head-"

"Which, of course, you are."

Regina rolled her eyes but otherwise ignored her, "And she wanted to let me know that she's here for me, no matter what I decide to do."

"That was always a given," Zelena chuckled as she began plating their food.

"She just likes to make sure I know it," Regina smiled thinking of her friend, that smile only growing when a plate filled with delicious looking food was placed in front of her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

* * *

She was lying on her bed, back pressed to her thick duvet and eyes on the ceiling. Robin was going to be arriving in just over two hours and she had absolutely no idea what to do.

She'd expressed her worry that they might not even like one another once they got to talking properly but she knew that wasn't true - she'd felt it from the first moment she'd spoken with him, that spark that was more than just attraction - whilst the kissing was great - God was he a good kisser - she _liked_ talking to him.

He was interesting and witty and took absolutely none of her shit. The fact that he, in turn, seemed to like her was only a bonus.

He didn't seem like a player, not with the way he was pursuing her despite the fact they'd already slept together. He'd taken her to bed yet still it seemed he wanted more. She was quite sure that she did too.

She released a heavy sigh, eyes dropping closed as her brow furrowed. She wondered if things would've turned out the same if she'd have met him only yesterday instead of that night, if something would've formed naturally between them over time rather than the way they'd played it. In all honesty, she couldn't come to regret how it had happened, not with the child growing inside of her, the child she was tentatively growing excited to meet despite the early stages of her pregnancy.

She had to tell him about the baby, that much she'd already decided...but the question was, when?

* * *

"My, that's a pretty dress."

She startled, turning to find Emma leaning against her bedroom doorframe with a smirk curling her lips as she looked Regina over. "You're sure it's not too much?"

She was wearing one of her nicer dresses, one she'd worn only once at the town's Christmas party a couple of years ago. It was long sleeved but sheer black material with a nude slip beneath and a lacy overlay. It fell to rest just above her knees and flowed about her legs in a way that had her feeling a little flirty but not too bared. "It's gorgeous, Regina. I'm sure he'll love it."

The brunette swallowed nervously, reminding herself not to run her fingers through one of her carefully crafted curls. Her hair was pinned up, save for her long bangs which had been curled and left loose about her face and neck. She'd also kept her makeup light, a slick of mascara lifting her dark lashes and a gentle sweeping of blush to colour her face with a sweeping of pale pink gloss on her lips finished the look.

"Do you know where he's taking you?"

"Not a clue," she breathed on a nervous laugh as Emma's eyes widened and she chuckled.

"Mayor Mills allowing someone else to plan for once," she pressed a hand to her heart before narrowing her eyes and asking, "who are you and what have you done with Regina?"

"Shut up, you idiot."

The blonde chuckled, folding her arms across her chest and watching as Regina continued preening before she said, "Seriously though, you look amazing. He's one lucky guy."

She caught her friend's gaze in her mirror and smiled warmly, murmuring a soft "Thank you," in reply.

* * *

He hadn't stopped staring at her since she'd opened the front door to him, eyes warm and roaming in a way that had anticipation skittering in her stomach and not for what could happened after their date - nothing was _going_ to happen, especially not if she hadn't told him that she was pregnant with his child - but for the actual date itself. She was excited to spend time with him and for now, despite the worry stirring in her gut that he could hurt her, she decided to just go with it.

His thumb rubbed over the back of her knuckles, his smile warming as she blushed prettily under his steady gaze and let her eyes fall to the table between them. "You look beautiful, Regina."

"You've already said that."

"And I mean it just as much now as I did then," he shrugged with a smirk, eyes still roaming over her, drinking her in greedily and leaving her to do nothing but attempt to calm the butterflies in her stomach. Why did he affect her so damn much?

"Well," she coughed lightly, attempting to claw back her dignity whilst she still could, "thank you," and then, in the hopes of gaining a little of the upper ground, she allowed her eyes to roam over his slate gray shirt - God, those arms - and complimented, "you're looking rather handsome yourself."

"All for you, Regina."

She scoffed a laugh, raising her eyebrows as she shook her head and teased, "I bet you say that to all of the girls."

His smile faded a little at that and she found herself curious as to why. She was about to apologise for possibly offending him when he answered, "In all honesty, you're the first woman I've felt anything for in almost three years."

"You-" she balked, blinking in surprise because, well, she certainly hadn't expected that. "What do you mean?"

"Is it really so hard to believe?" he chuckled at her reaction, no offence taken and no hint of anger in warm blue eyes. It gave her the confidence to be quite honest with him.

"You slept with me after only two hours of knowing me."

"That was different," he excused in a way that had her head tilting in question, a confused _how so?_ falling from her lips. "I wasn't actually looking for anything that night," he explained, eyes falling to the finger he had tracing the rim of his water glass, "I was just going to have a couple drinks and go back to my room at the inn but then," a smirk began curling his lips, pulling his eyes upwards once more and warming her stomach pleasantly, "I caught sight of the most beautiful woman I had ever seen and I thought to myself, wow, if she looks this breathtaking when she's sad, I wonder if I'd ever be able to survive her smile."

Her lips were softly parted, eyes steady on his as she watched for any signs of dishonesty. She still didn't truly know him, not enough to know that he wasn't just some player with a way with words but something in her knew it was the truth and so her smile was automatic and bashful as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, stopped from dropping her gaze by his next words.

"There it is," he was staring at her lips, "there's that elusive but satisfying smile I think about everytime I close my eyes."

* * *

Their fingers were woven together loosely, the grass cool beneath her bare feet as they continued towards the swing set. It'd been his suggestion and a genuine one at that and so she'd accepted despite her surprise at the location. Henry loved it here too.

She'd expected him to lead her toward the bench or at least to the solid structure of the wooden castle but instead he tugged gently on her arm and tipped his head toward the swing set, grinning at her surprise as he asked, "May I?"

If they were in a movie - one of those ridiculously cliche but always satisfying romantic comedies - this would be the moment some acoustic love song would start up and viewers would snuggle down into the arms of their own love and watch feelings deepen and smiles widening. As it was, this was real life and so no music played but it didn't matter, Regina could feel herself falling all the more for this man.

He gave her a moment, once they'd reached the swing set and she'd perched herself atop a rubber seat, a moment just to enjoy the feel of him pressed to her back, hands resting just above hers on the metal chain and his hot breath tickling gently down her neck with the way he was looking down at her before he gave her a tentative push and chuckled softly when she lifted her feet from the ground.

His palms met her lace covered back with every push and she found herself swinging her legs to gain more momentum, laughing freely as her stomach flipped with a sensation she hadn't felt for so long - she was just glad that her nausea hadn't been too bad so far, perhaps she'd skip the dreaded morning sickness - she felt young again. Once she'd gained enough height on her own, Robin took the seat beside her and worked at meeting her speed.

"Not too cheesy, I hope?" Robin asked a little breathlessly with the way his legs were pumping him higher, matching her momentum.

She laughed in response, shaking her head and assuring him, "Not at all," and then, "I love it."

He grinned in response, the expression blurred with the way they were swinging but its warmth still visible. "Good."

* * *

"You're thinking awfully loudly," Robin commented softly, his finger still swirling soothingly over the forearm she had resting over her stomach - he had no idea what he was only inches away from touching - as he propped himself up on his side with an elbow in the grass and his head resting in his hand.

Her eyes were on the stars above them, vast and glittering in the dark night sky. Her knees were bent enough to bury her toes in the grass, the skirt of her dress just shy of falling down to reveal her underwear but he'd seen it all before anyway and right now her mind was elsewhere. She had to tell him. He deserved to know. Instead though, she merely asked, "What happened three years ago?" somewhat regretting it when his finger stilled and he tensed beside her. She turned her head, eyes looking over his face as he stared down at the small slither of grass between them. He looked sad. "You don't have to tell me if-"

"No," he interrupted softly, Adam's apple bobbing with a thick swallow as he shook his head and lifted his eyes to find hers, "I want to share myself with you, Regina," and then, "even the painful parts."

"So you're quite," her eyes moved between his own, nerves skittering in her stomach as she continued, "serious about us?"

He nodded without hesitation, "Absolutely."

She swallowed thickly, exhaling a shuddered breath as she replied, "Then there's something I need to tell you before we go any further, before you regret telling me such personal things about you."

His brow furrowed as he shifted to get a little closer to her, asking, "Why would I ever regret such a thing?"

_Because I haven't been completely honest with you, because I should've told you this weeks ago when I found out, because I'm a coward._

"Because I'm pregnant, Robin." And then, rather needlessly, "and it's yours."


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you mean, he didn't say anything?"

"Exactly what I said," she replied tiredly, it wasn't Emma's fault and it certainly wasn't fair for her to be taking it out on her friend but her nerves were fried and her cheeks sore from her tears, "he walked me to my door from his car, kissed my cheek and left having said nothing since the park."

"Prick."

"Bastard," both Emma and Zelena remarked together, pulling a sad chuckle from Regina as she snuggled a little further beneath her quilt. Her sister shifted in place to allow the movement with her seat by Regina's feet before settling back atop the bed.

"Y'know," Emma began down the phone in a tone that meant trouble, "I could just fire his sorry ass the second he steps foot in the office tomorrow morning."

It was his first day tomorrow and she'd completely forgotten, hadn't even asked him if he was nervous or excited or _anything._ "No," she replied with a furrowed brow, shaking her head against her pillow despite the fact her friend couldn't see the motion, "no, don't do that."

"It's nothing he doesn't deserve," Emma pointed out.

"But that's just it," Regina sighed, her palm moving instinctively to rest upon her stomach over the covers, "he's just found out that some bimbo he slept with during his first night in town is pregnant with his child. I think he deserves to react however he wants right now."

"You're not a bimbo," Zelena lay her hand on Regina's leg over the covers, expression serious and gaze full of sincerity. The brunette offered a small smile in return before focusing back on Emma's voice.

"Be that as it may," she had no argument because Regina was right, he'd reacted just as any would, "he needs to step up his game."

"Yes, well," the brunette sighed, eyes falling on her sister as she earned them both, "give him the time he needs to let it sink in and understand how he truly feels."

"And if he decides to skip town like an immature asshole?"

Regina laughed but worry tickled at the pit of her stomach, worry that she chose to ignore for the moment as she replied, "Well, then you can kick his ass."

Zelena smirked as Emma laughed and replied, "Thanking you kindly. We'll see you tomorrow?"

"You'll see me tomorrow."

* * *

Sleep hadn't come easily for Regina last night but, with her sister lying beside her and whispering words of assurances should Robin not come through, she'd managed a few hours. Enough to get her through the day at least.

Not enough to keep her from grousing about the lack of caffeine in her life however.

"Oh do shut up," Zelena smirked from behind the rim of her coffee - not decaf like Regina's - cup, "you can punish the little peanut when she's old enough."

That tweaked Regina's mood, had her lips quirking with a small smile as she raised her eyebrows at her sister and asked, "She?" and when the redhead nodded and shrugged, she asked, "you've thought about it?"

"Of course I have."

"But you hate kids."

Zelena's eyes rolled as she took a sip of her coffee before shrugging once more and replying, "I wouldn't hate _this_ child, would I?"

"She'll cry."

"I'll get earplugs."

"She'll pull your hair."

"I'll pull hers right back."

"She'll need constant attention."

"Much like myself then."

Regina couldn't help but laugh aloud at that, her sister's deadpan expression only making the exchange all the more comical even as she fought against the tears stinging at her eyes. She knew Zelena went going to abandon ship once the baby arrived but having the confirmation and reassurance that she was going to stay and was quite possibly excited about having a niece - or nephew - was a little overwhelming to say the least.

"Not the waterworks again!" Zelena sighed, eyes glinting with her teasing and pulling a wet chuckle from Regina before she leaned forward and rested her forearms upon the kitchen counter. "I'm not volunteering to change dirty diapers or anything," she warned, smirking at Regina's eye roll, "but I'm not going to leave you, sis. That's more than a promise."

* * *

She hugged her coat tighter around herself, folding her arms over her chest to keep it closed as she moved through the park and kept her eyes on her booted feet rather than staring longingly over at the swing set.

Last night had been perfect - up until she'd confessed her secret.

Still, she didn't regret it - she perhaps regretted not telling him earlier but she didn't regret telling him at all. He'd been about to share his past with her, his memories and his sadness. She couldn't have allowed him to do so without knowing the full truth of what lay before them and so she felt justified in her decision. Justified but certainly not satisfied.

She'd done the right thing though, just at the wrong time perhaps.

"Auntie Regina!"

All thoughts of Robin and of last night - or at least most - were pushed to the back of her mind for now as she caught sight of her godson and his mother by the duck pond, the former sprinting straight for her and pulling an easy smile to her face. The perfect remedy as usual. "Hello, sweetheart," she greeted once he was within earshot, opening her arms to envelope him in a tight hug the moment he reached her. She pressed a kiss to the top of his head and took a minute just to breathe him in, taking comfort from one of the few constants in her life.

She stiffened a little, however, when Henry pulled back from her with arms around her middle and a furrowed brow as he stared at her middle in confusion. "You feel different."

"I-" she stammered, "I don't know what you mean, my darling."

He opened his mouth to further question her but was stopped by Emma's cry of, "Have I gotta do all of the work over here? Come on your pair of slackers!"

That seemed to grab his full attention as he took ahold of her hand and began tugging her back towards the pond with a wide grin.

* * *

"I haven't told him," Emma assured needlessly as they watched Henry bouncing around the perimeter of the pond at an almost laughable distance for both Regina and his mother had earned him not to get too close to the edge. "I thought I'd leave that for you to do."

"Thank you," she replied softly, a sigh breathed through her nose as she shook her head and told Emma, "he knows something though," her hand moved to rest over her growing bump - still practically unnoticeable to the naked eye but most definitely there - "he felt it when he hugged me."

"Still," her friend replied, leaning back against the back of the bench and crossing one leg over the other, "you choose when you want to tell him, don't feel like you have to right away."

She nodded, brow furrowing as she watched the young boy laughing when he noticed the ducks were actively following him as he moved, hoping for a hunk of the bread in his hands. "How do you think he'll take it?"

Emma took a moment to just watch her son as she chewed at the inside of her cheek and replied, "I think he'll be excited."

"You do?"

"Of course," the blonde chuckled, turning to catch Regina's watery gaze and frowning as she asked, "why?" before rolling her eyes and accusing, "what kind of crazy, end of the world apocalypse have you got spinning through that head of yours?"

She sniffed, a tear trailing down her cheek until she caught it with a finger and shook her head, "What if he thinks I won't love him as much? Or that I'm trying to replace him?"

"Then he's an idiot."

"Emma!"

"And he's not the child we both raised," she finished, ignoring Regina's protest and chuckling as her expression of horror faded somewhat. "He's not stupid, Regina," she assured the brunette, placing a hand atop the one in her lap for comfort, "he knows how much you love him."

"He does?"

"Yes," Emma laughed, "he does."

"Good." She returned her attention to Henry, a smile curling her lips as he made sure to throw the small pieces of bread he'd torn so that all of the ducks had a good chance of getting some.

"He asked me why you weren't a mom once, you know."

"What?"

Emma nodded with a grin, "He said that it was a shame another little boy or girl hadn't gotten a chance to see how great you were and that he thought you'd be an amazing mom."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better," Regina dismissed doubtfully.

"Would I ever lie to you about Henry?" fair eyebrows rose in challenge as she stared steadily at the brunette, arms folded across her chest.

"Well, no but-"

"It's not hard to see, Regina," she assured her, "you're gonna be a great mom to this kid and Henry is going to be over the moon when he finds out about it."

* * *

"A baby!?" Henry exclaimed, jumping up from the bench and pulling his mother's attention away from her phone and to them both, "Really?"

Regina nodded, eyes tracing over his expression wearily as she held her breath, waiting for the bottom to fall out finally - she supposed it had a little with Robin but, and she had no qualms in thinking it, Henry was far more important to her.

He was silent for a short moment before his eyes lit up and he cried, "This is awesome!" punching the air before looking back to her and asking, "will this make me their uncle?"

"If that's what you want to be," Regina replied, relief flooding her body as she caught Emma's smile from over Henry's shoulder, "then you can most certainly be their uncle."

He grinned before turning to find his mother and crying, "Mom!" he set off in a run towards her finding that she'd finished her phone call, "I'm gonna be an uncle!"

"You are?" she chuckled, throwing a bewildered grin at Regina before catching her son and spinning him, "well, congratulations, kiddo! You wanna come and tell Uncle David at the station?"

"Can I tell Aunt MM too?"

Regina dropped her eyes to her watch, a little disappointed to find that the morning had gone by so quickly and now it was time for her godson to spend the afternoon with his other godmother and for her best friend to go to work, leaving her to her thoughts for the rest of the day.

Emma was looking over at Regina for permission - which she gave with a resigned sigh, might as well rip the band aid off now. If Mary Margaret knew then it wouldn't be long before the rest of the town did - before she nodded down to her son and promised he could tell the woman all about it when she picked him up for the afternoon. Then, they were making their way over to her to say goodbye.

* * *

The diner was quieter than usual, a family of four occupying only one of the booths with couples and friends alike taking up only a few of the tables in front of the counter behind which Granny was working through a file of paperwork with a furrowed brow. She caught and returned a few small smiles - Emma always joked that most of the town was either terrified of or attracted to her - before she made her way over to the owner.

"Anything I can help you with?"

The older woman startled a little, lifting only her eyes above her glasses as she replied, "You can help by not giving a poor old woman a heart attack, Madame Mayor," pursing her lips at the chuckling woman before she laid her pen down and moved over towards the coffee machine. "Your usual?"

Her nod was automatic, instinctive even and it took her a moment before her eyes widened and she almost shouted, "Decaf actually…" smiling sheepishly when grey eyes narrowed suspiciously at her but Granny merely nodded and washed out the coffee handle. "It's quiet today," she mused softly, pulling an acknowledging hum from the older woman but no return comment. Regina's stomach somersaulted as she drummed her fingers on the countertop. Granny was nothing if not perceptive.

The bell above the door chimed with the arrival of one of the very many pains in her ass - Leroy.

She took only a little relief in the fact that he seemed to be sober for once.

He didn't look at her - she wasn't sure if he made the conscious effort not to or he simply hadn't noticed her stood at the end of the counter - as he threw himself onto a stool and slapped his flat cap down against the surface. He was the school caretaker and in a constant bad mood save for in the presence of Mary Margaret.

The whole town knew he'd been in love with the woman from the very first moment he'd started working at the school and met the pretty fifth grade teacher - everyone except the woman in question that was. She'd only ever had eyes for David however and so Leroy's love had gone unrequited. Regina was quite sure that was the crux of his perpetually bad moods.

They'd had many altercations over the years, the caretaker and the Mayor, and one only recently about the apparent state of the school grounds. He constantly groused about the budget set for him to maintain the property, moaning that it was in no way enough despite the former caretaker having had no problem with the money and she constantly reminded him that funds had to be split equally between the town's main services.

It was a battle that was far from won or over and meant that the grumpy man only grew grumpier in her presence.

Her attention was pulled from him by the gentle clatter of ceramic on granite, her coffee ready and steaming hot. She thanked Granny, studiously avoiding her gaze and dropping herself onto a stool, glad when she moved away with a huff to serve Leroy.

Everyone would know soon, even if Mary Margaret didn't share what Henry was going to be telling her, they'd catch sight of her slowly growing bump and whispers would spread - in all honesty, she almost hoped the teacher would tell others to save from the staring and gossiping - but still, she found actually _talking_ about it to anyone other than her family - Henry and Emma included - difficult.

She let loose a heavy sigh, laying her purse flat on her lap and lifting coffee cup to her lips as she took a sip. It was nice, better than the instant decaf they had at home but it still wasn't coffee. _Zelena's right,_ she thought to herself, _this baby is grounded until it's eighteen at the very least._

Thinking of her sister also had her thinking of the possible sex of the baby. Zelena believed she'd have a girl - perhaps for the very reason that their own mother had given birth to two girls - but Regina wasn't sure. She wasn't even sure which gender she preferred...in all honesty, she wasn't sure she cared.

 _A happy, healthy baby,_ she thought to herself, eyes unfocused as she continued sipping at her coffee, _that's all that I can ask for._

She'd have to start buying things soon; a bassinet, blankets, clothes, little hats and gloves, milk bottles and a changing mat with diapers and a changing bag for when they were on the go. Excitement skittered in her stomach at the thought of it and she realised, finally, that no matter what happened with anyone or anything else, at the very least she would have this baby, this child, to love with everything she had and if nothing else, that was enough.

"Have you been to the doctor yet?" Granny interrupted her thoughts, leaning forward on the counter directly opposite her with raised eyebrows visible over the rim of her glasses.

Regina blinked, lips parting as she took a moment to think before a rather graceless, "What?" fell from her mouth.

"To make sure everything's okay with the little one," the older woman sighed, shaking her head at Regina as though she were chiding a small child instead of a grown woman, "tell me I don't have to call up the hospital myself and drag you over there, Regina Mills."

"I-" she stammered, completely blindsided despite her suspicions that Granny had worked it out, "how do you know?"

"Oh please," she waved a dismissive hand, "your hair's shinier, your skin is dewy and you're smiling into a cup of decaf coffee despite the fact that you'd quite willingly inject caffeine into your arms if it meant entering your system fast enough." And then, as her smile grew tender, she continued softly, "and you simply have the look of a mother already in love with her child, little one."

Regina made to reply, a single tear falling from her eye as she chuckled wetly and parted her lips but was quite rudely interrupted by one she hadn't thought to have been paying her any attention.

"Please tell me I heard wrong and you are not subjecting some poor kid to a lifetime of you!"

She cringed back, her head turning, as Granny's did, to find Leroy scowling over at her, a glass of whiskey in his hand as he leant heavily against the counter.

"I'd thank you not to eavesdrop," Granny replied gruffly, her tone low and full of warning, "and certainly not in things you have no right nor intelligence to comment on."

He scoffed, shaking his head as he looked from the diner's patron to Regina, "I'm only saying what the rest of the town is going to be thinking, sister," he looked her up and down with a sneer, "you're a poisonous snake out for your own gain," he growled, "I pity the child that gets you as a mo-"

"That's quite enough."

Her eyes shot up from Leroy, previously unshed tears streaming down her cheeks though she paid them no mind as all breath left her.

"Who the hell are you!?" the drunk demanded, veins bulging in his neck.

"I'm the Deputy Sheriff," Robin replied steadily, "and I am also the father of that baby and if I ever hear you speaking poorly of either of them, you best believe that we will be having far more than just a conversation. Is that clear?"

Leroy was steadily turning an angry shade of red, rage clear in his eyes but he nodded, nowhere near inebriated enough to try his luck with the town's built Deputy. He stared him down for only a second more before he was turning back to his drinks, downing the rest in one and slamming the glass down upon the granite surface. He took his leave only moments later and Regina found herself staring at the very man she'd cried over only hours ago.

He didn't look at her at first, too busy staring down the back of Leroy's head, his breath escaping his nose in heavy pants, before he finally turned and caught her eye, softening instantly. She had absolutely no idea what to say to him.

Granny, however, seemed to come to her senses first. She rounded the corner, sliding a comforting hand over Regina's back before moving forward and reaching for the list in Robin's hand. "Why don't you go on back to my office and talk," she waved the list and assured Robin, "this will be ready for you when you finish up."

It took a moment more for either of them to react, both caught up in one another's gazes but it was Robin who broke the contact first and turned to Granny, nodding as he swallowed thickly before he looked back to Regina with raised eyebrows, a silent question that she answered wordlessly and with a nod of her own before she lifted herself from her seat and turned to lead him deeper into the diner, her heart pounding harder with every step.


	6. Chapter 6

She didn't turn right away once they'd entered the office, didn't face him at the sound of the door clicking shut softly for she had absolutely no idea what this next few minutes would mean for them. Even if he was still unsure as to what he wanted to do, what he wanted out of this, there would still be some sort of decision made, some sort of indication as to where he stood in all of this and, quite frankly, she was terrified that he was going to walk away from them both.

She'd let him though, if that was his choice, she'd let him go and swallow down the pain as she'd been taught to do so long ago.

"I'd like to apologise, Regina."

That had her attention. Her brow furrowed as she looked up from the grainy pattern of Granny's desk and turned to look at him finally, "I'm sorry?"

He grinned, dimples peaking out and setting butterflies loose in her stomach, as he teased, "I do believe that's my line." He sobered when she didn't smile - too confused, too surprised - and rubbed a hand at the back of his neck nervously as he took a deep and troubled breath. "Last night," he began, eyes falling away from hers for a moment as he collected his thoughts, "you stunned me into silence, floored me. It was the last thing I ever thought you'd say...at least, this early on anyway." That peaked her interest - had he thought about children with her already? - but she kept quiet as he continued, "It's no excuse though, it wasn't fair of me to react that way when you're just as shocked no doubt."

"I have had a little longer to process."

"That may be so but still," he shook his head with a self-deprecating sigh, "I spout all of this nonsense about wanting a future with you and then, when it comes to it, I just dump you on your doorstep without so much as a thank you. I wouldn't exactly call that chivalrous."

"I'd just told you I was having your baby, Robin," she breathed a laugh, "you're allowed a reaction."

"How can you be so forgiving of me?"

Her eyes moved over his face, the pain and disappointment in his eyes at his behaviour despite the very fact that she blamed him for none of it. "Because I should have told you sooner, from the very moment you walked back into this town."

"You mean when I was introduced to you as the new town deputy having disappeared on you only weeks earlier?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"Regina," he shook his head, voice soft as he chanced a step closer to her, taking her silence and steady gaze as permission as he reached for her hands and stroked his thumbs over her knuckles - it felt as though something was settling within her, feeling his touch once more, looking into his crystal blue eyes and finding nothing but warmth there - "there isn't exactly an instruction manual for this kind of thing and, in all honesty, I think we've handled this with a lot more maturity than others have in the past...well," he quirked his head with a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, "you have at least."

Her fingers flexed in his grip, tightening her hold on his fingers as she shook her head and replied, "I think we'll have to agree to disagree on that one."

He chuckled softly at her, taking a moment to just look at her with a gaze full of such softness and affection that her heart seemed to flutter in her chest, hope brewing when it shouldn't. He released one of her hands to stroke her bangs back behind her ear, a pleasant tickle that had her wanting to purr before he cupped her cheek and shook his head, whispering, "Have you any idea how enchanted you have me, Regina?"

Her lips parted slightly, shuddered breath leaving her when he stroked his thumb along her bottom lip and leaned down to press his forehead to her own. She didn't want to break the moment, to ruin the intimacy she'd led herself to believe she'd never feel again with another but her mouth had other ideas as she breathed, "But what does this mean, Robin?" he nudged her nose with his own, lips feather-light when they brushed against her own, "we can't just ignore the fact that I am having your baby despite having only known you for such a short amount of time."

He shook his head gently against her own as he lifted his hands to thread through her hair, angling her face as he breathed, "But my heart has known you longer."

* * *

Her fingers were laced loosely with his, a blush colouring her cheeks when he lifted their hands to press a kiss to the back of hers. They'd promised to take things slow - had laughed at the absurdity of such a promise when the product of their actions was currently growing in her belly - one day at a time. Robin had vowed that, no matter what happened between them, he would always be present in both her's and the baby's life. He wasn't leaving.

"If I find any kind of disturbance in that office that indicates you've done anything other than talking," Granny warned sternly, eyes on the file in her hands despite her full attention being on them, "then you will both find yourselves barred from the premises."

Regina's cheeks burned pink this time whilst Robin laughed and promised, "You don't have to worry about that," adding, "we cleaned up after ourselves," just to pull a laugh from Regina and tease the diner owner.

She did nothing more than roll her eyes as she replied, "You're lucky I like you, boy."

"Why, thank you," he returned with a smirk as they came to a stop in front of the counter, his palm moving to the small of Regina's back as he finished, "I am honoured."

"She could quite easily kill you and use you as pie filling, you know."

"With these dimples?" he sassed with a smirk directed at the older woman now looking at him and biting back a grin of her own, "never!"

She swiped at him with the dish towel she pulled from her shoulder and sighed, "Oh do shut up and take your coffee before Emma has a meltdown."

He chuckled warmly, pulling a note from his pocket and exchanging it for the two coffees waiting on the counter for him, thanking Granny and telling her to keep the change before directing his smile to Regina and offering his arm for her to loop her own through. "Shall we, m'lady?"

* * *

"Someone could see," she warned half-heartedly even as she tilted her head to give him more access to her neck.

He had her pressed against the side of her car, his hands now free of the coffee he'd placed in the cup holders in his own car and curled around her sides. "Let them," against her, trailing his lips up to nibble at her jaw and smiling when he pulled a whimper from her throat.

Her fingers clutched at his biceps, thoughts muddled as she tried to claw some sense back. "Being with me so openly," she breathed, "being associated with me isn't going to do your reputation any good, Robin. I'm not particularly liked in this town."

That caught his attention, had him pulling back from her with a frown furrowing his brow. "Is this because of what that idiot said earlier?"

"It's because of what the whole town thinks, Robin," she assured him, "it's a fact and with you being the new deputy, you can't threaten every single person who looks at me the wrong way because all too soon you'll have the whole town against you."

"I can hold my tongue where needed, Regina," he reasoned with a raised eyebrow, "but when someone is being downright vicious and disrespectful then i can't promise anything." He brought a hand down from her hair to cup her cheek, eyes steady on her own as he told her, "You've become impossibly precious to me in such a short amount of time, let me be the person that has your back no matter my title in this town."

She sighed, unable to look away from him as she fought to keep from building her walls back up and remain open with him. It was hard having been so used to being alone - save for her sister and Emma of course - but she had to try, she _wanted_ to try. "I just…" she curled her fingers around his wrist, "I care a lot about you too, Robin and I'd hate to think that being with me means that you won't get the fair chance that you deserve here."

"My fair chance lies with you, Regina," he tilted his head down to rest his forehead against her own, eyes on her stomach as he continued, "with you and with our baby. If that means that my friendships are limited to you, to Emma and to our child then so be it."

Her eyes watered without permission, her chin wobbling at the devotion in his tone as she swallowed thickly before shaking her head and leaning up to capture his lips in a fierce kiss that lit her insides on fire. He responded eagerly and she found herself almost trembling with the need she felt to get closer to him, to forget where her body ended and his began but it was far more than just a physical connection. She'd never felt anything like it before in her life and even though it terrified her, it excited her in equal measure.

"Can I see you tonight?" he panted the moment their lips parted with a wet pop, pressing a kiss to her temple and pulling back to look over her slightly mussed hair and kiss swollen lips. "When I finish work, can I see you? Even if only for five minutes before you take yourself off to bed."

She breathed a laugh, marvelling at his desperate want to see her now that he'd managed to work through at least some of his feelings. They still had a lot to talk about, things to plan and to prepare for and she still wasn't truly convinced that he knew what he was taking on but she nodded nonetheless, content for once to just let things be.

* * *

**Robin**

"Jesus Christ! Were you harvesting the beans yourself or something!?" Emma cried the moment he stepped through the door into the station, almost startling him enough to drop the two cups he was holding. She practically jumped from her seat - technically his considering she was sitting behind, what was to be, his desk - swiping the cup from him and taking a deep pull before grimacing the moment the liquid touched her tongue. "It's freezing, what the hell were you doing over there?"

He had the decency to cringe a little as he stepped around her to deposit his keys and his own cold coffee on his desk, coughing to clear his throat before replying, "I uh...ran into someone." He wasn't sure how much he was allowed to share about his afternoon despite the fact that Emma was Regina's best friend.

Still, Emma wasn't stupid. It only took a moment for hard emerald eyes to soften as her eyebrows raised and she let loose an amused, " _Someone_ , huh?" sauntering around his desk to sit in his seat once more as she grinned up at him, "anyone I know?"

His eyes narrowed as he stared her down - they weren't good enough friends yet for him to tell her outright to piss off but he was comfortable enough with her to stand his ground - "I don't believe so."

"Hmm…" she hummed, leaning back in her seat and lifting her booted feet to rest on his desk, "that's odd because I most certainly recognise that particular shade of lipstick." A bark of laughter escaped her when Robin's eyes widened and he lifted a hand to cover his mouth, instantly moving off towards the bathroom and studiously ignoring her as she shouted, "it suits you!" after him.

* * *

He lifted his head and caught sight of himself in the mirror, the last of the water and soap dripping from his face and taking with it the only physical evidence of their kiss. He'd have to text Regina or, at least, find a minute to give her a quick call and explain why Emma was now going to be teasing them for the next god knows how long.

He'd thought the woman to be a little frosty with him when he'd arrived this morning but then, perhaps she was simply silently retaliating for his behaviour with her best friend the night before.

Guilt still swirled through his stomach at the memory of Regina's face when he'd left her at her door. He'd seen the tears in her eyes, the disappointment that had painted every beautiful creature because, he supposed l, the bottom had fallen out just as she'd expected. What an idiot he'd been.

He dabbed at his wet skin with a paper towel, drying his hands off also before tossing them both into the trash can and pulling his phone from his pocket. Scrolling through his contacts, he quickly found Regina's name and hit the call button. It only took three rings before her beautiful voice was heard.

"You know, it doesn't particularly bode well for you to be calling the person who oversees your monthly progress reports during work hours."

He chuckled warmly, propping himself up with a hand resting upon the sink basin as he promised, "It won't happen again," before explaining, "but I thought it best I get to you before Emma does."

There was a pause, her mind no doubt spinning into chaos, before she asked. "And why is that?"

"Well, let's just say that she approved of your chosen shade of lipstick this morning, Madam Mayor."

A shuddered breath, it really did affect her when he called her that, and then, "Shit."

"My sentiments exactly." He sighed, looking at himself in the mirror though he was picturing her dark eyes looking back at him, lovely lips pursed and those silken strands of hair just waiting for him to stroke his fingers through. "How do you want me to play this?"

"Well," she echoed his sigh, "there's no sense in lying to her, the woman's a human lie detector," he snorted a laugh at her exasperation, "but I feel we need to work this out a little more ourselves before-"

"I'm not going anywhere, Regina," he gently assured, hating the doubt still lingering in her voice, "and whether I tell you that today, tomorrow or fifty years from now, that will still be true."

"You haven't seen every side of me yet, Robin."

"Then I shall look forward to having the honour, Regina," he replied steadily. All of it was his fault; her hesitance, her worries, her fears of being left. "Can I still see you tonight?"

"Yes," she replied easily - much to his relief - before making him promise, "if Emma gets too much for you, call me and I'll make sure she stops."

"Don't worry," he chuckled fondly, "I can handle her."

* * *

"So," Emma asked some hours later, perching herself atop his desk, "how do you feel your first shift went?"

He hadn't done much, mainly reading through endless protocols and strategies for certain situations but it had been an interesting read. He'd gotten to listen in on a few phone complaints and learnt the best way to deal with them - most were the bog standard _My neighbour is making too much noise and is an inconsiderate so and so_ but it'd been good to witness the patience and kind understanding with which Emma had dealt with each and every one. "It's been a learning curve but no big red flags yet."

She laughed softly, nodding before looking down at her jean clad thigh. She had spoke of nothing other than work - save for a few conversations about good places to eat and how to handle being the 'new guy' in town - since he'd emerged from the bathroom but now he felt as though that reprieve was over. "Lilies."

"I'm sorry?" he asked, complete confusion hitting him square in the chest.

Emma sighed, "She loves lilies, would have them covering every surface of her house if she could."

"Oka-"

"Henry is her world so any activity including him will win you major brownie points plus he's always up for spending a few hours with his Aunt Regina," she was fiddling with her fingers, studiously avoiding his gaze and he found his admiration rising for her. She was clearly uncomfortable with the topic of conversation - his fault entirely for his behaviour the previous night, despite Regina's assurances that she understood his need for a little space - but still, she was sharing this with him. All for Regina of course. "She loves chocolate but hardly ever lets herself have any. She's a romantic at heart despite coming off as anything but - trust me, I've watched enough romantic comedies with her to know she'd love a little romance in her life."

"She's self-conscious, self-deprecating, hugely sensitive but privately. She doesn't open her heart to many but once you're in, it's the most amazing feeling." Robin smiled with Emma as she continued, "She's loyal as hell and will fight your corner until she has no breath left. She loves her sister and is extremely protective of her despite the fact that Zelena likes no one other than Regina and has no trouble showing it."

"There are a million other things that I could tell you about her but they're things that, so long as you treat her right, you'll come to discover on your own but there is one more thing you need to know and it's probably the most important."

He nodded, "I'm listening."

Emerald eyes found his then, no laughter lines creasing Emma's face as she confided, "She hasn't had the easiest go of it, she deserves happiness so if you can't give her that, if you can't promise that you won't do all that you can to make her happy and make her feel loved, then it's best if you just rip off the bandaid now."

Robin nodded thoughtfully, biting at his lip for a moment before he sat straighter in his seat. "I can't promise that there won't be times that Regina and I lose our patience with one another - if she chooses to have me in her life that is," Emma nodded her agreement, "but I can promise that I will always be there to help put us back together, to wipe away her tears and be the support she needs when she needs it."

"This whole thing has come rushing at me in the space of - if you ignore the time between my leaving and returning here - a few days and I should be absolutely terrified of what's happening and the strength of my feelings for a woman I barely know but for some reason…" he laughed tiredly having gone over this for the last twelve hours again and again, "I'm not."

"I don't know what it is about her or why the hell I'm feeling like this so quickly when I've never experienced anything like it before in my life but I've decided, after a completely sleepless night, that I'm going to embrace it." He shrugged, confiding, "I want to take things slow with Regina though, despite current circumstances," he laughed softly with Emma, "I want to give her the time and attention she deserves."

The blonde nodded, inhaling a deep breath before slapping a hand across her knee and replying, "Well, that's all a best friend could ask for," and then, "see you tomorrow?"

"You will," he confirmed with a smile before gathering his things as Emma made her way back to her office, excitement building in his stomach at the thought of seeing Regina very soon.

* * *

She was in her pajamas and a thin robe, her feet covered with a pair of comfy booties that he found immensely adorable and her beautiful face completely bare of makeup. Her hair was still somewhat styled and fell about her face in finger combed waves. She looked softer than he'd ever seen her - even naked and sated as she'd been that night, there'd been the last sweaty smears of faded makeup on her features that had made her look wonderfully debauched but now she looked innocent, younger even - and he couldn't help but grin at her as he made his way up the porch steps.

She was hiding one of her own but lost the battle completely when he brought his hand from behind his back to reveal the carefully - but quickly - chosen bouquet of white lilies.

"For me?" she feigned a gasp, pressing her fingers to her chest as he chuckled and nodded. She held out those fingers when he grew closer and accepted his offering, bringing them to her nose for a deep inhale and humming her appreciation on the exhale. "How did you know they were my favourite?"

"Lucky guess?" he shrugged, daring to rest a hand on her hip when he grew close enough, his other following suit when he caught the subtle quirk of her lips at the gesture. "And I may have had a little help from a certain Sheriff."

Dark eyes widened at that, "What did she say to you?" she asked almost nervously, "because whatever it was, just igno-"

He cut her off with a sweet kiss, chuckling warmly against them when she responded after a long second and relaxed a little in his hold. He pulled back slowly and with warmth in his eyes, lifting a hand only to stroke back a shining lock of hair before curling his fingers around her hip once more. "She only asked that I treat you with the respect that you deserve." He tilted his head slightly as he smiled at her, "Forgive me for choosing not to ignore such a request."

Her sigh was deep but not of frustration, simply a begrudged acceptance.

"She loves you like family, Regina," he assured her, "she wants only your happiness and I have promised to do all that I can to ensure I only aid in making that happen rather than hinder it."

Her pout was petulant and endlessly adorable and he couldn't help himself when he leaned down and captured that delicious top lip between his own, rubbing his palms up and down her sides to keep her from feeling the chill of the night. He couldn't help his grin when her arms moved up between them to wrap around his neck as she tilted her head and deepened the kiss herself.

"I'm so glad to have met you, Regina," he whispered when they parted for air, complete sincerity in his eyes that had her smile softening. Dark eyes watered when she felt his hand trail from her hip to rest over the slight curve of her stomach as he finished, "so very glad."

She shook her head, emotion almost overwhelming, before she laughed wetly and replied, "Shut up and kiss me, you idiot."

* * *

She was heavy against his side, breathing deep and arm limp over his lap as she slept. She hadn't meant to fall asleep, he'd heard her fighting against it as she'd responded to each of his questions but the fingers he'd had stroking over her arm had seemingly been too much for her to combat.

The lilies he'd given her were on the coffee table in a glass vase, displayed beautifully in the middle of a room he hadn't noticed the last time he'd been here - in all honesty, he'd been able to concentrate on nothing but Regina the last and only time he'd been here - tastefully decorated with just a touch of warmth that lingered on every carefully placed photo frame that lined the floating shelves around the living room.

Vanilla incense filled the room with a beautifully subtle scent but it was nothing compared to that of the woman resting against him.

She always smelt incredible, of apples and of warmth and tonight especially, he found himself unable to stop pressing kisses into her hair and inhaling the scent of her, his own eyes closing each time he did so. It had hit him some time ago, sitting here with her like this, at the end of a work day - for him - just talking and sharing thoughts and feelings, basking in the feeling of tentative excitement for the form growing inside of her. It had hit him that this, being here, was exactly what he'd been waiting for ever since he'd decided to stop being a lout and find a life for himself. He wanted this, wanted her, wanted all of it.

He was pulled from his thoughts by a creak that sounded outside of the living room door, his attention pulled to the redhead's harsh gaze as she looked from him, to her sister and back again, her warning as clear as it would've been had she voiced it.

He swallowed thickly, guiltily, before nodding his understanding. It was going to take far more than just this exchange to prove his intentions and his sincerity but, he thought, as she gave him one last long and lingering look before nodding herself almost imperceptibly and turning back the way she came, that perhaps it was a start.


End file.
